


Unimaginably So

by DragonQuill



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, New Race of Elves, Slow Burn, Tenth Walker, it starts in Lothlorien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQuill/pseuds/DragonQuill
Summary: The last member of the Relian Elves must try to regain her strength and memories in the land of Lothlorien after centuries of imprisonment by a despicable criminal. She comes into the care of Galadriel just as the Fellowship have escaped Moria and sought safety beneath the mellorn trees. As she recovers, she finds friendship in the members of the Fellowship, but when she learns that they must leave Lorien, she begins to consider a dangerous decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my take on a LotR Tenth Walker story! Sure it's been done, however I hope you'll enjoy the (hopefully) original aspects of my story. In this story, I'll try to be staying compliant to the movie verse, however certain aspects of the book are too good to leave out so there may be some book canon involved as well :)
> 
> Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy!!!

Prologue:  
It had been determined. The nine companions, The Fellowship of the Ring, would set out on the quest to destroy the Ring of Power and defeat Sauron. They had set out late December, leaving the Last Homely House East of the Sea.

They traveled through Hollin, and attempted the Pass of Caradhras, which proved unsuccessful due to Saruman's fell voice. They then passed through the Doors of Durin, entering the long dark of Khazad-dum. There, they learned of Balin's fate, and faced the evil within Moria-a Balrog of Morgoth. There, Gandalf the Grey fell, uttering his last words of guidance to the Fellowship, "Fly, you fools!"

The remaining members of the company, now led by Aragorn, son of Arathorn, fled the Dwarrodelf, making for the fair wood of Lothlorien.  
They were taken across the sweet Nimrodel, led by Haldir of Lorien. They were then taken to meet the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the Wood in Caras Galadhon. There they would be witness to an exchange of more than just tidings.

 

Before~  
The sun, the breeze, the crisp Autumn air, these things were only temporary that fateful day. A young female elf and her parents strolled gaily through the woods near their small home nestled in a hidden clearing in the Fangorn forest. The day was beautiful, a blessed one no less, it was the young elleth's birthday. She was turning 36 this day.

Laughing happily, and blinded by their bliss, the family failed to notice the silence of the usually lively birds, or even the hushed shuffle of clumsy feet dragging over dead leaves.

Just as they reached a beautiful clearing in the trees, the Mother heard a sharp twang of a bow, and watched with horror as her husband fell, a single arrow protruding from his chest, still clutching his young daughter's hand.

She knew she must act quickly.

She dropped the basket she was carrying, and pulled her daughter into her arms, running back towards their home. Arrows shot past their ears, whizzing with speed. Her daughter was crying   
now, terribly frightened and shocked.

She began to speak to her, knowing with some certainty that she would not have much time, "My daughter, my beloved Aurelina. You may not understand now, but you are the last of our people. I promise that because of this, you will endure. You are strong, my daughter, do not fear your foes." Aurelina was watching her with wide eyes, silent now, but still as scared as ever. Her mother realized she would not be able to make it to their house; so instead, she took a sharp turn into the brush lining the path. She set Aurelina down in a small depression in the ground, surrounded by tree roots.

She grabbed her daughter's shaking hands, "I love you; your father did too. We will always watch over you from the Halls of Mandos. Farewell my daughter."

With tears in her eyes, she left Aurelina in the roots and ran out towards the orcs, shouting randomly, trying to lead them away from her hidden daughter. Within mere seconds, she was surrounded. The circle of foul beasts closed in on her, enjoying her growing fear.

Suddenly, they parted, making way for a tall, menacing figure, as it moved into the circle. His dark eyes had a malicious glow to them, giving him a look of hatred and evil, which in turn caused a chill to work it's way up her spine.

He whisked towards her, lifting her by the throat and drawing a blade, in one swift move.  
"Haven't you ever seen a knife before?" He taunted, reveling in the fear in her eyes. "Well…even if you have not, I intend to introduce you." After his last word, he dropped her sliding the knife across her neck as she fell. She landed, dead, at the ground beneath his feet. 

He stepped over the body, asking the orc captain, "Now, where is the young one? Am I correct in assuming that you have not killed her?"

The orc captain groveled at his feet, "Yes My Lord. She has not been slain. Her mother here hid her off the path."

"Well, we must find her then." He was now pacing in the clearing, "You will bring her to me, alive, within the next hour, or you may end up like her poor, poor mother here." He glared down at the orc captain, who was now backing away, head bowed, to the other orcs.

"Y-Yes My Lord, of course, My Lord." He snaked away, and then dashed to the edge of the clearing where all the orcs were gathered. He began shouting orders, and the vile creatures fanned out into the woods in search of the girl.

Aurelina had watched helplessly, as her mother sacrificed herself for her. Her parents, whom she loved dearly, were now dead. Her mother had told her she was the last of her people, but she didn't know what that meant. She was an elf, but surely there were others like her somewhere.

She had seen the cloaked figure kill her mother, crying silently, as she then she watched him pace around the clearing. She finally understood what was happening when she saw the ugly creature at his feet order the rest of them out into the woods.

They were looking for her.

She now had to choose. She could wait, hoping against hope that she would not be discovered, or she could run, and try to put enough distance between her and the creatures so that they could not catch her. There were so many of the brutes searching for her, she decided it would be foolish to stay where she was. The searchers had not quite reached her yet, so, gathering the last of her courage, she sprung up and dashed off into the trees.

The nearest orc took up the chase, calling to the captain, "She's running! She's running!" the other orcs left their positions and ran in a swarm after the fleeing elf.

In a way much like her mother, she ran, but soon, the horde of pursuers encircled her, having gone around and ahead of her. Frantically searching for a break in the wall of vermin surrounding her, she ran from end to end, calling for her mother and father, only to fuel the sadistic amusement of the orcs.  
Much like before, a break formed in the tight circle, allowing the man who had killed her mother to step into the ring.

He glided towards her shivering form, crumpled on the ground. "Hello young one." He drawled, playing on her fear.

Aurelina looked up as he came even closer. For the first time, she saw his face. His skin was paper white, with hollow, sunken eyes, black, but for a small red glow hidden in his pupils. His nose was long, with ridges lining the bridge, and his is black lips were curved into a sardonic grin, adding to his evil aura. Just as soon as she had looked up, she turned her eyes away from the sight of him, covering her face with her hands. He cackled wickedly, the orcs following suit.  
"Won't you be a valuable token." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. Then, raising his arm, he struck her hard on her head, forcing her into a world of black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I have chapters 1-9 all written already so I'll be posting those quite quickly, then I'll try to keep going as I'm able. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

When Aurelina woke, she was in a cold cell, pitch black and musty. She tried to get up, but found that her ankles were bound, and each hand was attached to a chain that clanked noisily on the stone floor.

She had no clue as to how long she had been unconscious, all she could remember was seeing that man's horrible face then blacking out.

In a sudden, terrible rush, she remembered everything. First, her Father falling down right next to her, pierced by an arrow, then, her mother dashing away carrying her, telling her something about being the last of her kind, and that she will endure. Then the memories flashed to her mother falling limply to the ground, and the heart-pounding chase ending in her becoming trapped. The next thing she remembered was the voice, his voice, saying, "Won't you be a valuable token."

She broke down sobbing then, in that cold dark cell. Everything she'd known, gone, erased by an evil man, who presumably was now her captor. Even after the tears stopped flowing, she sat feeling dejected and hollow. All she loved was now lost. All she had was fleeting memories and glimpses of her past.

Soon, sorrow gave way to fury, and she tore at the rope on her ankles, screaming at the top of her small lungs. The shrieks reverberated hauntingly in the empty room, pounding in her sensitive ears. Next, she pulled as hard as she could at the length of heavy chains keeping her restrained, until her wrists had a steady flow of blood streaming from cuts that the shackles made in her skin.

When the adrenaline fueling her anger finally ran out, she collapsed once more, sobbing again.  
That is when the horribly familiar chill of fear found its way up and down her spine again, causing her tears to stop, and her to look towards where she thought the door may be.

A heavy stone door scraped open, letting in a dim glow of cold light. Aurelina blinked, her eyes having accustomed themselves to the darkness.

A soft slithering sound came from the billowy black cloak as it followed the person into the room. The door was left ajar, still giving a small amount of light, just enough for Aurelina to see who the ominous visitor was.

It was him.

Her parents' murderer, her captor, the manifestation of the nameless fear she had felt when he looked at her earlier that day.

She scrambled backwards, away from his approaching form, but halted abruptly with a sharp cry, feeling a flash of pain from her bloodied wrists as she pulled too far.

A raspy, low laughter came from the man, as he watched her vain struggle. "Why do you run from me elfling?" 

He walked up to her slowly, savoring the moments of her raw dread as he came ever closer. Closing the distance swiftly and entirely, he picked her up by her throat as high as the chains would allow, but in such a way that she was still able to draw breath.

Pinning her against the wall, he spoke aloud with reeking breath, " You are mine now, elfling, at least until your value has reached its height."  
Dropping her, he whipped around and made towards the door. Just before he exited, he turned, glaring malevolently down at her. She met his dark gaze, but broke it immediately when his raspy voice echoed in her head, "Get used to your room, you'll be here for a while."

A terrible cackle erupted from him loudly, then faded as he left the room.

A single orc scurried in with a small wooden platter, piled with some kind of repulsive food, and set it down in front of Aurelina. He too left the room, this time closing the door, leaving Aurelina to the encompassing darkness.

 

Elrond sat down in his seat in his office and put his hands together in a thoughtful manner, as Galadriel paced slowly around the room.  
"So the criminal Arethor has wiped out the race of Relian elves in Middle Earth then." Elrond began, starting on the subject matter that had led to this meeting.

"No." was Galadriel's simple response as she stopped pacing. Elrond looked up at her vague puzzlement in his eyes. "He has not."

"Who then remains?" Elrond inquired curiously, "Which one of them lives?"

"It is the child," Galadriel answered softly, "I can sense her presence. It is faint, but it is there.” She gazed out of the window into the valley of Rivendell, as if searching for the young elleth.

"Arethor has taken her captive then." Elrond stated, standing to walk over to Galadriel. "Can you place her location?" He was curious as to where Arethor may be, for he was an ancient and notorious criminal who had not yet been caught and tried for his crimes.

Galadriel shook her head sorrowfully, "No, she is veiled from my mind. She must be well hidden." She became silent, trying once more to locate the young elf. Shaking her head in frustration, she turned away from the window and began to pace again.

Elrond turned to face her, "My suspicion is that Arethor killed her parents to earn her the status of being the last of the Relian elves in Middle Earth, so that he would have a more valuable captive. I assume he will keep her alive until he feels the time is right, and then I fear we will be faced with a difficult bargain." He looked expectantly at Galadriel, awaiting her response.

"If we get her out of his hold when that day comes, she will be a stranger to this world. She'll be the lone member of her people east of the sea, orphaned by Arethor, and will have to learn all that she has missed during the lost years of her life." Galadriel replied to Elrond sadly, knowing this child did not just face the long years of captivity, but the years following as well.

Elrond returned to his seat, "May the Valar protect her." He finished, giving way to the empty silence that followed.

 

For the next 700 years, Arethor kept Aurelina as his captive. He never let her hear his name, keeping his presence nameless, making him seem even more menacing. She got one meal a day; sometimes they were inedible, abandoning her stomach to gnawing hunger pains.  
After awhile, Arethor kept her unconscious with a potion delivered in the vile food she was forced to ingest. 

She slowly became weaker, and weaker, falling further into the darkness of the memories warped by time that were doomed to replay in her mind. Her actual memories slowly, ever so slowly, slipping away into a hazy, forgotten past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, Chapter 2 is complete! Find out what happens next to Aurelina in Chapter 3 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Fellowship! Here's the third installment of Unimaginably So...
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Galadriel had felt the fellowship's presence ever since they had left the House of Elrond in late December. She knew they now approached the woods of Lothlorien, after passing through the mines of Moria, and was prepared for their arrival.

She was waiting patiently on Caras Galadhon, spending some time with her thoughts, when a raspy, evil voice filled her mind. "It's been a long time, now hasn't it, elf queen." She stood up anxiously, knowing exactly whose voice these words came from.

Nevertheless, she asked urgently, "Who calls upon me this hour."

The voice rumbled with a terrifying, low laughter, "I think you know precisely who I am, and why I 'call upon' you." There was a pause, "You see, I have a bargain for you milady." He was obviously mocking her by his use of proper titles, of which he cared nothing in actuality.

His last sentence affirmed Galadriel's initial suspicion. This was the criminal Arethor, after all this time, confirming that which Elrond had predicted so long ago.

She decided to let him lead the conversation for a while, so she answered simply, "And what would this bargain of yours involve, Arethor?"

"Ah, so you do remember me. Should I assume then, that you remember the young Relian elf then?" Galadriel was about to answer, but he continued, "Or has she faded from your memory like her past has faded from hers?" He let the full effect of his comment hang, completely ignoring Galadriel's question. When she didn't answer, he laughed again, "Did you really believe that after 700 years of delirium, she would even remember her own name?"

Galadriel felt as if a heavy weight had landed in her heart. She had known that this elleth would face continuing challenges even if she was freed from Arethor's grasp, but she had hoped that the young girl would've had some joyful memories from long, long ago to help her along as she recovered.

Now, it seemed as if she would have to face a new, foreign world with only haunts from her slightly more recent past to accompany her.

Angered, Galadriel asked insistently, "What do you want, criminal?"

"Hmm, what do I want…. I think the question that should be asked is what do you want Galadriel." He had acquired a thoughtful, yet malign tone, puzzling the Lady with his question. Once again, at her lack of immediate response, he launched into a mockingly exasperated explanation, beginning with a long sigh. "Very well, I will explain. You see, if you want this elf to be given to you, you force her to wake up to a world quite new to her, without her dear parents to guide her. Also, you force her to learn all of the basic knowledge she has missed during her, hmm, 'extended stay'. Or, you can choose to let me rid her of these…issues…and send her to join her parents in the Halls of Mandos. Do you see now that it is your choice we must consider?"

Galadriel's mind was racing, trying to think up a solution that would help the girl as much as possible, but not cause her any more pain than she had already experienced. It was obvious that she had to get the elleth away from Arethor, and she would not allow it to be by way of death.

For the first time, Galadriel thought of Elrond. Keeping her mind blocked to Arethor's ear, Galadriel thought, 'If I may get her out, I could have Lord Elrond try to heal not only her body, but her mind as well.'

"Arethor," she began with commanding confidence, " I will take her into my care, here in Lorien. To leave her with you any longer would be a fate far worse than death."

She waited for what seemed like an eternity of seconds, and then he answered smoothly, "Very well then milady, you have stated your terms, now I shall state mine. It is a bargain, remember?" Galadriel waited in silence for him to continue. "If I give her to you, I will be cleared of the title 'criminal,’ no longer be hunted by persons seeking to try me for my…wrongdoings, and I shall be freed to roam the lands without persecution. Also, I will not be questioned as to anything regarding this unfortunate elf, as if I were not involved whatsoever.” Arethor stated his terms quickly, almost eagerly, as if he were tired of hiding out and living in the shadows.  
Galadriel painfully accepted, reassuring herself that it was to save a young elf's life, saying, "I accept your terms Arethor. Now, when shall the young elleth be retrieved?"

"That is my surprise to you." He replied, nearly teasing, "Don't worry, she will be there soon."  
With that, and with another terrible cackle, his voice vanished.

Galadriel leaned against the wall, she had bargained with a criminal, and now he was set free of any charges, free to roam Middle Earth. Now, she sat in wait of the arrival of a close to 740 year-old elf who would be weak and frightened, and who would have no knowledge of much of anything. Sighing, Galadriel closed her eyes, yearning for a serene moment of peace, away from the growing turmoil of this world.

Just then, an elf knocked at the half-open door. "Lady Galadriel, " he began, she looked up, "The Fellowship has arrived milady, and Celeborn awaits you."

Galadriel whirled around, and made her way quickly to the door, thanking the elf in the process.  
How had she become so caught up in her thoughts that she had not even noticed their arrival?  
She met Celeborn above the stairs, where he told her, "They are waiting below." He beckoned to the stairs.

"Let us go and meet them." She replied, with an expression that told Celeborn that he would soon enough learn why she had been distracted.

Draping her hand over his arm, the two gracefully descended the white stairs.

The Fellowship solemnly watched Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel approach. As the glowing couple reached the bottom of the stair, Celeborn began, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He scanned the group, "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

With wide eyes, Galadriel spoke knowingly, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nodded slightly, and Celeborn turned to look at Galadriel as Legolas recalled, "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." After he had finished, Gimli hung his head with grief.

Galadriel looked over the forlorn company, saying, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose."

Galadriel began speaking with each member of the Fellowship, filling their minds with her voice. First, she spoke to the Dwarf, reassuring his heart. Then she spoke to Boromir of Gondor, of the hope that still remains for his people.

Celeborn started again, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."  
Looking at all of them, Galadriel said solemnly, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Looking at one of the hobbits, Sam, she smiled, "Yet hope still remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will…"

She faltered to a stop, having heard his voice reverberate in her mind. He was laughing again, and then he stopped, whispering despicably, "Surprise."

Lord Celeborn, along with the eight members of the Fellowship, were still watching her, wondering why she had stopped and appeared completely distracted.

Her eyes opened wide, as a blinding light flashed between the Fellowship and herself. All others looked away shielding their eyes from the intense, white glow.

As the light faded, slowly, each person turned to look to where the light had been.

Where the glow had been brightest, there lay a small crumpled form, covered only by a tattered black shawl. Looking closer, one could tell that it was a person, but only barely. She was ghostly pale, with arms and legs like sticks, looking more dead than alive.  
The Lady stood unmoving. She had prepared herself for her arrival, hoping that she would be able to recover quickly, but in no way had she expected the extent of her torture. Seeing her now, Galadriel knew it would be a long while before this elleth would even wake from her unconscious state.

After the initial moment of utter silence, events sprang into action. Aragorn and Legolas moved forward, up to the frail figure, picking her up gingerly, and following Haldir, who was leading them to the healers. Celeborn strode purposefully to some of his advisors, who had come when they heard the commotion, speaking urgently to them of this new arrival. Galadriel hurriedly ushered the remaining six members of the Fellowship to a group of elves who led them down to the ground, where they would be staying. Then she gave Celeborn a brief synopsis of her encounter with Arethor, and then she swiftly followed Haldir, Legolas, and Aragorn to the houses of healing, where the ailing elleth waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Aurelina react to being in Lothlorien with Galadriel and the Fellowship??? You'll find out in the next chapters;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with the fourth chapter! This is also one of the last chapters that will be written in a POV that isn't Aurelina's...just a heads up :)
> 
> Enjoy:)

After the light had subsided, and after he had seen that the form that had appeared was in fact a person, Legolas knew that whoever it was, could not remain there.  
He had rushed forward, seeing Aragorn do the same, to bring the unmoving form to the Houses of Healing.

For sake of gentleness, he helped Aragorn as he lifted the seemingly lifeless form into his arms, and as he did so, he noticed for the first time the distinctive pointed ears, and the fairer facial features that told him that this was a female elf.

This fact shocked him.

Legolas began to walk next to Aragorn as they followed Haldir, and with concern written over his face, he turned to Aragorn, "What has happened to her?"

With his expression mirrored on the Ranger's face, he received his reply, "I do not know, but I feel we will find out soon enough."

They reached the Healers, who hurried them towards an empty bed.

Legolas looked at her pale face as Aragorn laid her cautiously on the bed. He could see that she was young, but the sallow color of her skin and frail body seemed to age her. Now even more curious as to what her story was, he stood back, and watched the Healers set to work.  
Aragorn stood next to him, looking on, as she laid there unresponsive to any of the Healers' actions whatsoever.

Suddenly, one of the healers happened to glance back, noticing the two men still there. She exclaimed, "Go now! This is a healer's business; go to your fellow travellers! Out!" She began shooing them from the room.

"Hold on," Legolas stated, holding his hands out, palms facing upwards, "Aragorn is a masterful healer, he could be of assistance." Aragorn nodded with quiet agreement.

"No, with all due respect milords, we have it under control. You must leave now." She was now beckoning wildly towards the door, insistent upon getting them out.

Legolas began to say something indignantly in response, but Aragorn cut him off, "My dear Lady, I would very much like to help with this elleth's healing. Please let us assist you in any way possible."

The maiden gave a sigh of exasperation, "I do apologize, but I cannot! Please, just go now, we will handle her, and I promise you will be informed of her progress."

The two men started to protest once more, but when Legolas looked up but for a moment, he saw the Lady Galadriel approaching from the opposite door and nudged Aragorn in the arm.  
Aragorn saw her as well, and the two bowed low. Then turning towards the door, they made their exit.

 

Upon entering the Houses of Healing, Galadriel had immediately noticed the unusual bustle of the healers. They all were gathered around one bed, with one occasionally darting off to fetch something.

Galadriel had arrived just as Legolas and Aragorn were being shooed from the proximity, both protesting indignantly, insisting that Aragorn could be of much assistance in the healing of this elleth. Though seeing Galadriel, the pair stopped and gave a simultaneous bow. She inclined her head towards the exit, and nodding grimly with acceptance, Aragorn followed Legolas out of the room.

Watching until the last of Aragorn's cloak swished across the threshold, Galadriel joined the circle of healers around the girl. Just now taking notice of the Lady's presence, the healers hastily curtsied and bowed, then looked back to the elleth.

Looking down at her, Galadriel saw how frail she truly was. Her whole body was almost a paste color, her sun-deprived skin nearing yellow on some spots. Her hair that must have once been beautiful, now lay ratted around her face, having lost its shine many long years ago Her eyes were closed, but by looking at her sunken features, one could see the torture she went through etched upon her very face.  
"What has been done to help her thus far?" Galadriel inquired, not looking away from the girl.  
"Well," the Head Healer began, "We have treated her all of her physical wounds; there were many bruises, and deep cuts on her ankles and wrists that seemed to be infected. However milady, she has wounds to her mind that I do not believe we can heal with any of our medicines or chants."

Giving a sigh, Galadriel answered solemnly, "I believe you have done much of what you can. Thank you. I will be summoning Lord Elrond soon, if she does not wake soon. May the Valar help her."

With that, Galadriel cast one last troubled glance at the young girl, then brushing her fingers across the girl's brow, she leaned in and whispered, "Remember, young one."  
Then she whisked off to find Lord Celeborn, who would surely be in want of a full explanation of recent events.

 

Aragorn and Legolas made their way from the Houses of Healing to the area where the Fellowship would be residing. When they arrived, they were immediately questioned.

Merry asked, "What happened back there?" Curiosity and concern showing in his boyish features.

Aragorn answered with a glance at Legolas, "We are not certain yet, Merry." Pippin looked as if he was going to say something, but holding up a hand, Aragorn continued, "It was a female elf who 'arrived' if that is what you are all wondering, she was still unconscious when we left the Healers to their work."

Going to sit at the beds that had been made for the eight tired travellers, Aragorn and Legolas   
sat quietly with the others, and though the recent excitement had driven the grief from the minds of the Fellowship, now the peace only brought back the memory of their lost companion.

 

The next day, as the group was finishing their morning meal, (the first good meal in days no less) the Lady Galadriel visited them.

She spoke aloud, saying, "I am certain you are all worn down by grief and long toil." She received some small nods from the Hobbits, "I am also quite certain that you all wish to learn the details of the happenings last night, upon your arrival." This time, she received nods from nearly all of the members of the Fellowship, but for Boromir, who sat still, avoiding her gaze.

"I will tell you that it was no chance that a young elleth arrived by way of magic last night. She was sent to me, after a man called Arethor, who had kept her in captivity for 700 years, demanded his freedom from the pursuit of law, in exchange for her life.

She was taken by the criminal after he murdered her parents, making her the last of the Relian elves here in Middle Earth," Aragorn and Legolas looked up at this news. "I see you have heard of them,” she finished, nodding to the man and elf.  
Legolas's brow was furrowed in confusion, "Milady, I was of the belief that that entire race of Elves had sailed across the Western Seas."

"I too was unaware that there remained any of them here." Aragorn added, his puzzlement clear on his face.

"One family remained here," Galadriel answered. "When the rest of the Relian Elves were leaving for the west, her mother still bore this elleth in her womb. Not wishing to take the unborn child away from the world they so loved, they remained, living in a hidden clearing of the Fangorn Forest, where they intended to live and raise their child. Unfortunately, Arethor sought them out, realizing that because they were the last, their value as prisoners would be higher. Because the race was very skilled, in all aspects, and also because they had mannerisms and strengths different than those of the Woodland elves, Lorien elves, or those who reside in Rivendell, they were made more of a target for the criminal.

After their child was born, he waited, passing the time until the moment was right. He intended to kill her parents, creating a situation where the child would be the only one left in these lands. We received the news of the deaths of her parents 700 years ago, and initially, Lord Elrond and myself believed that none remained here. But I sensed the child's spirit, faint though it was, and we knew this day would come.

What we did not know was that she was being treated as evilly as she was, and that she would arrive amidst such peril. She will have no knowledge of the outside world, or of anything that is ensuing with the Ring."

"Excuse my interruption milady," Gimli grunted, "but why are you telling this to us? We are but a witness to her arrival, no more."

The Lady smiled at the dwarf, who blushed and turned away, "I am telling you this because she will know no friends, and remember near nothing. Why I tell you of her past, is so that you, " she beckoned to each of them, "may befriend the young girl, and assist in her recovery, once she has awoken from her state of unconsciousness."

A smile drew its way over Merry and Pippin's lips as they began to laugh, showing their obvious excitement to befriend the girl. Sam and Gimli grinned, and Legolas and Aragorn nodded acceptingly. Frodo and Boromir though, seemed lost to thought, however only Frodo had good reason to be distracted. 

Galadriel's smile grew at the Fellowship's joyful reception of this request, but the moment was short lived, for an elf maiden dashed up to Galadriel all but completely out of breath.

Legolas immediately recognized her as the healer who had so insistently tried to dismiss Aragorn and himself from the Houses of Healing. He knew it was a long way from the Houses to where the Fellowship resided, and he realized that there must be something quite serious happening with the elleth to have caused the maiden rush here at such a fast pace. Aragorn stood with concern as well, watching as the maiden rushed to give the Lady her news.

Between breaths, she gasped, "Milady…she stirs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so she wakes! See how that all shakes out next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

No sooner than the words had left the maiden's lips, Galadriel had whirled around and set off at an alarming pace towards the Houses of Healing. The breathless healer sighed, then scrambled quickly after the Lady.

The Fellowship seemed to be frozen, all watching as the Lady disappeared in from sight. Legolas looked to Aragorn, who simply gazed back.

Gruffly breaking the tense silence, Gimli the dwarf grunted, "What are we waiting for? The Lady informed us that we are to be this girl's friends, why not be there when she wakes?"

Looking at the now standing dwarf, Aragorn sighed, "I understand your eagerness Gimli, but I do not think a girl who has only been in the company of an evil man for 700 years, would take too kindly to the sight of a company of eight men around her when she first glimpses light. We will wait until the right time."

Begrudgingly, Gimli sat back down, the Hobbits following his actions disappointedly.

Legolas turned to Aragorn whispering so only they could hear, "And how shall we know when the 'right time' may be?"

"I am not certain yet my friend." Aragorn answered quietly, then continued on, "She will be deeply shaken by the events of her past, and will most likely be frightened of near everyone, especially men. I doubt it will be soon that she relaxes enough to let us into her presence without fear."

Looking over the group, Legolas nodded his head with understanding, then walked over to the dwarf. Aragorn simply sat where he was, and engaged in a forced conversation with Sam.

 

Galadriel flew into the room, her gaze immediately darting to the bed with the girl in it. The healers had all let the room, but for the Head Healer, who had alerted Galadriel as to the girl's waking.

Galadriel came up to the edge of the bed, looking into the now half open eyes of the elleth lying there. She spoke to the girl's mind, "Wake now, young one. You are safe. Come back into the light."

The elleth's eyes suddenly flew open, and she gave a cry somewhere between a gasp and a shriek. Her blue-green eyes darted around the room in a panic, as her pale hands clutched tightly at the blanket covering her.  
Her flickering gaze suddenly stopped, seeing the glowing lady before her. Holding eye contact with the illuminated woman, her scared expression morphed into one of fearful curiosity.

Galadriel gave a reassuring smile, and said aloud, "Welcome young elleth, to the wood of Lothlorien. I am the Lady Galadriel, I will ensure your safety within this land." She received nothing but a confused expression from the young elleth, so she continued to speak, "You bear the burden of your past young one, though I do not know if you remember it."

At this, the girl looked down at the foot of the bed, frowning. Then, returning her gaze to the Lady, moving her mouth as if she were trying to speak. Furrowing her brow, her bruised face contorting slightly with concentration, a sound escaped her pale lips. "Aah…Aur…" she began, giving a desperate look at Galadriel, "Aure…lin"  
"Aurelin?" Galadriel inquired, "Is that your name?"  
The elf shook her head furiously, cringing from the painful gesture, "Aure…li…na. Aurelina" She managed to string the scratchy syllables together properly, and she beamed when she finally pronounced her name. The simple smile that her name had brought to her face, gave her a much more healthy and happy look than the one of pain and exhaustion she'd worn just seconds ago.

Galadriel smiled back, "Aurelina." She repeated, "That is a beautiful name. I am glad you remember it."

Aurelina smiled, then spoke haltingly once more, "I…I am…too." Still smiling with joy of speech, she laid back on her bed, falling into the grasp of a peaceful sleep almost immediately.  
Still watching the elf who had just stated her name, 'Aurelina', with more effort spent on speaking the name than recalling it, Galadriel knew she had to speak to Elrond soon about this matter.

She turned to the Healer, who had watched the exchange from a distance. "Please keep watch on her. She is recovering quickly, but I do not know what may haunt her yet." The Healer nodded, and then went to fetch the healers who had been told to leave at the girl's waking.

Taking one last look at Aurelina, Galadriel sighed sadly, gliding gracefully out of the Houses of Healing. She made her way slowly to her flet on Caras Galadhon, pondering the young Aurelina's memory.

Reaching a room that overlooked much of Lorien, Lady Galadriel cast her thoughts out to the Lord of Rivendell. "Arethor has followed the path you predicted, Lord Elrond. He has bargained for his freedom from the consequences of his criminal actions, in exchange for the Relian elleth."

Elrond heard her, and answered, "So he is free then. Let us hope he does not find his way into the ever-growing army of Sauron."

"I fear that he will indeed choose that path, but we have no means to stop him now." Galadriel responded to Elrond sadly.

Elrond, with a curious, but concerned tone asked, "What has become of the Relian elf? Did Arethor hold true to his end of the bargain?"

Galadriel sighed, "She is in the Healing Houses of Lorien. She was unconscious when she arrived, and the torture she was put through was evident, showing in the bruises and cuts riddled over her frail body."

Before she could continue, Elrond asked the question that had been tugging at his mind for a long while, "What of her past has she remembered Galadriel? Has she awakened yet?"

Galadriel drew in a deep breath, and then answered, "Yes, in fact, her waking is what I needed to discuss with you. She stirred from her unconscious state this morning, after arriving near 12 hours ago. I informed her of her safety in Lorien, and I told her my name. I did not expect for her to answer me with anything more than a fearful expression, for Arethor had informed me that it was most unlikely that she would remember anything, even her name. But she began to struggle, the sound of words beginning to form. She then stated her name, Aurelina, seeming entirely more pleased that she could say her name, rather than being pleased at remembering it."

Elrond interjected, "It appears that Arethor may have been mistaken as to the extent and strength of this elleth's memory."

"So it would seem." Galadriel murmured thoughtfully.

After a moment of pensive silence, Elrond stated, "We must be watchful of her Galadriel. She seems to recover quickly, in both mind and body. Her ordeal is not yet finished; she still faces an immense lack of knowledge, along with the fact that she must face this new chance at life without parents, or any others like her."

"I have come to that realization as well Lord Elrond." Galadriel agreed, "I have told the Fellowship-who now reside here in Lorien after losing Gandalf in Moria-that they will befriend Aurelina, and accompany her in her recovery. They arrived here at the same time that Arethor sent Aurelina here."

"That will be good." Elrond mused, "But you do run the risk of her not wanting to leave them. She won't want to leave the first ones to befriend her after waking up from her nightmarish past. She would be entering into a whole new world of dangers if she wishes to accompany the Fellowship."

Sighing, Galadriel answered, "It is a risk we must run if we wish to see her make strong friendships, and learn of this world. Who better than a company representing all the Free Folk of Middle Earth to tell her of history and current happenings?"

"I agree," Elrond answered, "but we must not let the thought leave our minds; the risk will exist whether we want it to or not."

"She now holds the destiny of her future." Galadriel finished prophetically, with a finality that told Elrond that the discussion was over...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there you have Chapter Five! Hope you enjoyed it :) See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter six for ya! We finally get to see Aurelina's POV!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy:)

Visions swirled before her eyes as Aurelina looked on. One of her mother walking on a summer's eve with her, along with her father, the happy family enjoying the night. The vision faded, forming a new memory of her mother and father whispering by the fireplace, unaware that their daughter was listening,

"I don't know if we can stay here much longer."

It was her mother's voice talking, and her voice was laced with emotions that Aurelina had never heard in her Mother's words before, fear and uncertainty.

"I cannot be certain either my love. What I am certain of though, is that Aurelina loves our home here, and currently it is safe."

"But the orcs are more frequent, and with the ill sense I feel from Isengard, I fear the contrary."

"Do not worry beloved. We have much time here. Aurelina will grow and learn here in Fangorn, just as we did when we were young. Her mind will learn to control her power, and we will teach her here in the protective arms of the Fangorn forest."

Her father spoke comfortingly to her mother, but the same words that would bring peace to her mother's mind, caused great confusion in hers.

Aurelina was only 12 - a mere child - at the time, and had nearly forgotten the encounter, but now, with the return of her memories, she strangely remembered the night vividly. She had left then, going back to her room entirely puzzled and slightly fearful. Her mother, who was always so strong and certain, was fearful in her own home. This gave Aurelina an unnerving sense of foreboding in her heart. The other thing her father spoke of was her 'power'. This is what threw Aurelina's mind into an endless pool of questions.

Quite suddenly, the visions of her mother and father faded, bringing the focus in her mind's eye to her continuous manipulated nightmares while being held prisoner.

The warped and twisted images flashed spasmodically in front of her, sending her thoughts into a frantic frenzy of horrifying recollections.

First it was the image of the black-fletched arrow protruding from her father's chest, spinning in her mind, until it was her holding a grimy black bow, having fired the arrow. Her father looked up at her one last time with hurt from her betrayal clear in his once-loving eyes. In her memory she dropped the bow as if it had burst into flames, running to her father.

Suddenly, the image changed from her running to her dying father, to her mother being surrounded by the vile creatures, still carrying her in her arms. As the brutes closed in, her mother threw her to the ground, with a strange fire in her eyes yelling, "Take her! Take her away! I care not, just let me free!"

Leaning towards Aurelina's ear, she seethed vengefully, "You have forsaken your own father, so now I leave you where you belong." With that last comment made, she dashed out of the ring of vermin just to be killed by one of the many arrows that followed her.

As Aurelina was screaming uncontrollably for her mother and father, the evil creatures, along with their master, bore down upon her.

Through her own screams, she heard an unfamiliar voice, whispering something similar to, "Wake now…" then something to the effect of "You are safe…"

The clarity of her nightmare faded until she was surrounded by blackness. Hearing the same unfamiliar voice, as her mind focused, it said, "Come back into the light." The voice had grown urgent and loud, reverberating through her skull. As the last word flowed through her thoughts, she sat up with a cry, opening her eyes to a blinding light.

Around her, everything seemed to glow. She recognized nothing, and was immediately fearful that she had been brought to a new cell, or a different hideout for the one who tortured her. She clutched at the one thing that covered her, a blanket, pulling it up to her chin, still frantically searching the room surrounding her.  
The brightness began to subside, and looking around, Aurelina could tell she was in a room, lying in a comfortable…what was it? A very comfortable…bed "Yes, that's what it is." She thought, remembering the meaning of the word.

Her eyes were still darting about, but when the brightness faded enough to make out objects, her gaze fell on a beautiful face. Her features were thrown into relief in the fading light, giving her a regal and kind look. Aurelina had never seen anyone like her, and slowly, her fright turned into   
mere apprehension and subtle curiosity.

The illuminated woman smiled warmly, beginning to speak. Aurelina immediately recognized her voice as the one that had called her from her mind's turmoil, "Welcome young elleth, to the wood of Lothlorien. I am the Lady Galadriel, I will ensure your safety within this land."

Aurelina was bewildered. She could understand this woman, her voice was clear and smooth like a stream, but she spoke of things Aurelina could not understand. What was Lothlorien? And who might she be? Her name, Galadriel, had sounded vaguely familiar, but Aurelina could not place it.

The woman continued to speak, "You bear the burden of your past young one, though I do not know if you remember it."

Her past? Which part? Did she speak of the blissful, warm memories of the early years of her life that had become naught but faint colors and brief phrases of conversation, or of the suffocating darkness accompanied by the warped nightmares that she could no longer discern from actual memories?

Aurelina did remember her past. Her most vivid memory being the one of the day her life was ripped apart by a nameless criminal who tortured her for years. She also remembered her parents names, soft and familiar like a childhood blanket; her name also remaining in her thoughts.

This woman…Galadriel seemed to be waiting for some sort of response from her. Aurelina realized Galadriel thought she remembered nothing. It was definitely understandable, having her memories twisted into unidentifiable events was disorienting, but she held on tightly to the memories that were important, of which her name was the most prominent.

A look of determination settling on her face, Aurelina began to tell this Lady her name. She felt as if it was of great importance to inform this Lady of her name, because she wished with all of her heart for this strange Lady to be trustworthy and friendly.

Opening her cracked lips, she made the first sounds of her name, discovering quite suddenly that her throat was dry and unused due to the fact that she had not spoke in a very long while. In addition, it was a challenge to recall both the movements of her mouth and the letter sounds all at once. This required a frustrating amount of concentration for a simple name to be spoken, making Aurelina even more upset.

"Aurelin?" the Lady inquired curiously as Aurelina struggled for the sounds of her actual name. "Is that your name?"

Frustrated at herself, Aurelina shook her head, but immediately regretted it when pain throbbed angrily through her head. Still shrinking away from the pain, Aurelina gave another attempt, this time announcing her name scratchily though properly.

A smile spread across her face, knowing she could speak, even though it took some effort.  
Galadriel returned the smile, saying, "Aurelina." She paused as if thinking, "That is a beautiful name. I am glad you remember it."

This only affirmed Aurelina's suspicion that Galadriel thought she would remember nothing, but she decided to give a simple answer to the Lady. She said, "I…I am…too." Answering still took more effort than hoped, but speech seemed to be coming back to her quickly, so Aurelina did not worry.

With a last look at the glowing Lady before her, Aurelina decided that she trusted this woman. Lying down, she fell into the comforting embrace of the soft bed beneath her, giving way to the first peaceful rest she'd had in centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it all made sense lol, I'm always open to suggestions on how to make characters seem more real;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and seeya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7, it's a bit of a longer chapter (for me that is) and hopefully you all enjoy it:)

Lifting her heavy eyelids, Aurelina pulled her mind from her blissfully undisturbed rest. Her whole body felt indescribably numb, as if the pain she had been experiencing had suddenly vanished, leaving in its wake a weightless, numbing sensation.

Momentarily ignoring the strange feeling, Aurelina took in her surroundings. The unfamiliar room around her seemed to be encased in a hazy light, blinding her still unfocused eyes. Vague, blurry shapes moved about her, one of them next to her bed, looked as if it was trying to do something to her.

The indistinct figure moved closer, holding out its arm.

By an unconscious instinct that she had lived by for centuries, she backed away swiftly, curling herself into a ball as to protect her body. Her numb limbs protested the movement, but she remained curled together for fear of her past pain to rekindle itself.

As she did so, the figure halted abruptly, rushing off to the other misty figures.

Quite suddenly, Aurelina remembered what had transpired immediately prior to her restful sleep. She remembered the glowing Lady, who was called Galadriel. Bits of their conversation floated back through her mind, reminding her that she was safe here, that is, if she was to trust this unknown woman's words.

Glancing around once more, Aurelina noticed that her eyes, which were very accustomed to the pitch blackness of that repulsive cell, had begun to adapt to the marvelous light that this beautiful place appeared to emit. Momentarily ignoring the figures, she looked down at her own body, and she noticed several things.

First of all, her wrists were not bound, and the ever-present cuts on them had faded considerably. Her right arm was wrapped, bound in some sort of sling, and she could vaguely recall falling on it amidst a blinding white light. She was also was covered by a silken blanket that was wound around her thin legs.

Hesitantly uncurling herself, she also noted that her ankles too, were free of their bonds. Slowly, she began to scan the room once more, now being able to discern her surroundings.

The figures that now surrounded her bedside resembled the Lady she had spoken to earlier. Some held bottles full of liquid, and some were holding cloth that looked strikingly similar to the wrap on her right arm. She regarded them warily, trying to determine who they were and why they were here with her.

One of the closest figures gestured subtly to the others, motioning for them to leave.  
As they did so, the one who had sent them away looked down on her with a smile, "I see you have woken, my lady."  
Aurelina simply stared back, trying once more to ignore the numbness throughout her body. She gazed curiously, but fearfully at this person speaking to her.

Giving yet another warming smile, the person spoke again, "There is no reason to fear, young one. We are the healers of Lothlorien, and we wish only to rid you of your pain. Please, do not fear us. I am Lady Amara, head of the healers here, and I hope you can find comfort in the fair wood of Lorien."

Wonder filled Aurelina's green eyes as she beheld the woman in front of her. She too, was beautiful, like Lady Galadriel, but her beauty was different. It seemed less regal and powerful than Lady Galadriel, but yet it was subtly comforting to Aurelina. Her strikingly blonde hair fell in an intricate braid, all the way to her waist, framing a kind face with deep green eyes and a seemingly ever-present smile. She wore a robe of silver, similar to the others, but she also proudly wore an apron of sorts, showing her love for the duties that she so gladly performed. Her light hearted demeanor broke the walls which guarded Aurelina's wary mind.

With a voice stuttering and dry from years of no use, Aurelina answered the woman, "I-I thank…you." She pulled together the simple sentence considerably quickly, earning another heartwarming smile from Amara. The woman then approached her, holding a bowl that was filled with some sort of salve. Raising her eyebrows, Amara's forest green eyes seemed to silently ask for permission from Aurelina.

Giving her a hesitant and wan smile, Aurelina inclined her head slightly, curiosity now outweighing her fear, allowing Amara to move forward to tend her wounds.

As the woman gently treated her, Aurelina watched her in awe of the amount of care that she took when tending to her. She was utterly shocked, for she had received no such care from any other than her mother and father, and that had been centuries ago. Looking on as Amara's fingers danced skillfully and carefully over her arm, Aurelina felt a warm, trusting sensation spreading its way throughout her body.

The feeling grew, finally nestling itself in Aurelina's heart, providing the frail elf with a comforting certainty: this woman could be trusted.

Lady Amara finished, leaving the elleth with clean wrappings, and the complete absence of any pain whatsoever. She bowed her head slightly, receiving a glad smile from Aurelina as she turned towards the other healers.

Aurelina was now left solely to her thoughts, which were just beginning to swirl rapidly. Now that she was not paying any attention to the healers floating about the room, she tried to direct her thoughts away from her frighteningly new experience of trust with Lady Amara, and on to the woman who had spoke with her earlier. She had told her that she was in Lorien, but that meant nothing to Aurelina, for she knew not of that name. The woman had also shown great concern for Aurelina' s memory, acting as though she was expected to recall nothing of her true past. This was, in a way, true, for Aurelina's recollections were indeed tarnished by the incessant warping and twisting that they were subjected to by that sadistic man. However, deep within the hidden recess of thought, her true memory remained, therefore giving her the ability to recall the unscathed memories of her terribly short, but happy, childhood. Unfortunately, along with the sparse bright memories hidden there, dark memories lingered as well, shedding difficult but truthful light on the actual happenings during her parent's murders, her kidnapping, and her long wait in the loathsome cell of her captor.

Some of those true memories came easily to Aurelina, such as her name. That prized recollection had been brought forth with little effort, but some of the others, especially those that withheld dark and gruesome images of her parents' death or her torturer, proved to be much more elusive. It was a subconscious effort on Aurelina's part to forget the great blot in the pages of her past.

She shook her head, attempting to clear the disorganized buzzing within her mind. When it simply persisted with a vengeance, she sighed quietly, resigning to the fact that the insufferable noise of frenzied thoughts would accompany her for a while.

The sigh was answered with a curious glance from the Lady Amara, along with several of the other so-called "healers". Lowering her head, Aurelina pondered these people as well, using what seemed to be the one part of her mind that was functioning.

They did not seem to emit the same evil as her captor had, but instead a consistent warmth, which in turn, gave Aurelina the sense that they were in fact driven only by good intent. With some unknown certainty, Aurelina also felt that the Lady Amara was indeed worthy of her trust, so far judging only by the reverence and kindness with which she'd been treated. This so greatly comforted her, a bit of their surrounding warmth finding its way into her heart.

She let the smallest of smiles cross her chapped lips, thinking that for once, she might be safe.  
Her reverie was broken however, by the near silent swoosh of fabric floating across the ground. Blinking to clear the last remaining haze in her vision, Aurelina raised her head towards the noise. As if summoned by her thoughts, the Lady Galadriel moved to the side of her bed after sharing a brief glance with Lady Amara.

Aurelina backed away as much as she could, which brought her right into the headboard, but even so, she managed to bring the covers around her once more, shielding her small frame. This woman seemed full of an almost frightening power, and it was this fact that had hindered Aurelina in immediately believing and trusting this mysterious woman at their previous encounter. Her voice though, had soothed Aurelina in their first meeting, and as Galadriel spoke once again, she found it to have the same effect.

Galadriel held out an open palm, saying smoothly, "Do not let fear take you, young one. No one here wishes to harm you."

Aurelina swallowed, forcing down the animalistic fear that consistently arose whenever someone approached. She gave a slight nod, acknowledging the beautiful Lady before her.  
This time, when the Lady smiled, it appeared to Aurelina that it was slightly strained. Her brows furrowed in confusion, but she pushed the nagging thought away as the Lady let forth her clear voice.

"I know of your story, young one, yet I do not know all. You are the sole possessor of that knowledge. Unfortunately, we fear you will not recall who you are, or what you have endured." Her face was set in grim honesty, and her words rang loudly in Aurelina's mind.

Aurelina blinked, the reality of those words setting in. She was correct in believing that Galadriel thought her memories to be absent, but the simple fact that no other knew of what had happened to her hit her hard. 

What had happened to her? Yes, it was apparent that her parents were murdered, and that she had been abducted and held prisoner for many long years, but why? What purpose caused this traumatic string of events to unfold?

Turning her gaze upwards to meet the Lady's eyes, she made the realization that this regal woman may hold the answers to her mind's desperate inquiries. However, the words that would phrase her many questions would not come. Aurelina merely stared up at Galadriel, a pained expression covering her gaunt features.

A flash of an emotion darted across Galadriel's face, one that disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Aurelina thought it to be pity, but she could not be certain, for Galadriel's expression now was masked, and held no other emotion than kindness.

Drawing in a deep breath, Galadriel spoke, "I will not push your mind for information Aurelina, nor will I insist that you recall your painful past so soon. For now, you must rest, but in the times soon to come, I should hope that I can speak freely with you of the information that I am aware, and the knowledge of what befell you, that only you know. Do not dwell on these thoughts however, but instead focus on your recovery. There are many who wish you fully healed and rested."

Before Aurelina could respond, Galadriel briefly took her hand, and whispered, "Farewell for now young one, I bid you peaceful rest." With that, the glowing woman released her hand and glided away from the bed, eventually leaving the Houses of Healing.

Mouth agape, and eyes wide, Aurelina stared after her in shock. Her words meant to comfort, only sent her thoughts into more disarray. 

She was going to have to speak with this woman of her past! The past that she so desperately wished to forget. The past with which she had previously doubted she would ever trust anyone, much less this strange and powerful woman who had now visited her twice at her bed of healing. This fact alone was daunting, but it was coupled with the fact that Galadriel had also spoken of a large number of persons who wished her to be well. The confusion at this statement of the woman overwhelmed Aurelina. Who yet remained that cared for her? Her Mother and Father were dead, wiped from this world by an evil that still haunted Aurelina's mind. She knew of no others that would care for her, or think anything of her presence.

The numbed sense of the world around her had begun to fade, the pounding ache in her head a strong indicator. Covering her face with her hands, Aurelina let a few burning tears escape the corners of her eyes, feeling them slowly inch their way down her cheeks. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted the endless buzz of scattered thoughts to end. She so achingly wished for answers, and for her constant fear to be erased.

Stifling a small sob, Aurelina hastily wiped the tears from her face, and decided to heed the Lady's words. She took one last glance about the room, as if checking its security, then laid her head down on the pillow. With immense effort, she forced her mind to ignore the incessant string of unhappy thoughts; closing her eyes to be enveloped in darkness.

"It will be alright," She told herself silently, her final words hardly crossing her mind before it gave in to sleep, "I will endure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's another chapter for ya! Hope you enjoyed it, and hope to see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with the 8th chapter:)   
> Hope you like it!

The next few times Aurelina woke, she was primarily amongst the many Healers of Lothlorien. And so, Aurelina's apprehension was stretched over a long period of silent, sleepless nights, and whirling thoughts.

Her angst stemmed from the fact that the Lady of the Wood had not come to speak with her again, though Aurelina had glimpsed her briefly several times in the night. The glowing woman stood off in the distance, keeping a watchful eye pinned to Aurelina, but never coming close to speak with her, leaving her last words spinning dubiously in Aurelina's mind.

In fact, she hadn't seen just the Lady watching her sleep. She had also spotted Lady Amara several times, in her usual graceful bustle, taking time to care for her, and to speak with her. She learned that Lady Amara simply loved to heal, and to work among her good friends and two sisters was her idea of a perfect life. Her two sisters, Belwen and Flora enjoyed the art of healing just as much as Lady Amara, and took care of Aurelina as if she were their fourth sister.

Also among those who she had encountered was a group that still puzzled her. Once, only once, when she was obviously thought to be sleeping, she had hazily seen a most peculiar group curiously watching from beside her sickbed. It appeared as if four small boys were standing side-by-side, staring intently at her, along with a man, one who looked to be an elf, similar to those that she had already seen, and a quite short, but hardy looking man with a prominent red beard.

This fact was slightly alarming to her, for she knew not the reason why these men were watching her. She was most definitiely curious to learn what their purpose was, for they were indeed a curious group. After seeing this she did actually fall asleep, but she still wondered in slight apprehension at the aberrant company.

After a couple of days, most of her outward injuries had begun to fade, and she felt much better off than she had at her initial arrival. However, the inner injuries, the ones that still brought on pain, caused her to be distracted and to appear as cold, haunted, and quite closed-off. Now those who got her to speak—namely Lady Amara and her sisters—knew that she had a good spirit waiting to be uncovered, but her silence and the evident shell of her past hid it far too well. Therefore, none other than the three sisters, approached her to share any form of kind conversation.

 

Aurelina felt no motivation. None whatsoever. She did not want to talk; yet she wished for the company of those who would talk to her. She did not want to sleep; yet she found no comfort in waking. She desired only to be rid of the conflicts within her thoughts. 

She wanted the mysterious, effervescent Lady Galadriel to speak with her, yet she dreaded recalling her past. This left her feeling utterly lost and as if she was without a purpose.  
This morning she woke much the same as she had many times before. However, this time, her head no longer throbbed with the pain she was accustomed to feeling.

"That is good." She thought hazily as she opened her eyes, rubbing them to clear her vision. Looking up, she started, jerking quickly into a sitting position. There were two of the "boys" that she had seen once before, standing right next to her bed!

"Oh! Pippin, look!" The one whispered in a hushed tone, "I do think that she might be waking up!"  
Bewilderment filled her eyes and she glanced nervously around the rest of the room. She noticed that Flora was standing nearby, mindfully observing the two visitors. That, at least, was comforting.

She now examined the strange people watching her intently. With how close they were, she could see that they were not boys as she had first thought, but they were small men, barely to the height of her waist. Had it not been for their height, she most likely would've been even mildly fearful of the new visitors. But, as it was, these two seemed delightfully curious, and innocent enough.

"Hush Merry!" The one apparently called Pippin whispered back, "I think she is already awake. Hello milady, I'm Pippin!" The one named Merry elbowed Pippin sharply, pushing him aside.

"Apologies milady, he is—eager, to say the least." He cast a quick glare at Pippin. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but all call me Merry. And that one," he gestured to Pippin, "Is Peregrin Took. Although, as he has informed you, he goes by the name Pippin. We are hobbits of the Shire, which lies far to the West."

Aurelina gazed thoughtfully at these "hobbits". She wondered at the mention of a race that she had never met. With a frown, she realized that she most likely would know next to nothing about any of the people she would encounter.

Shaking off the melancholy thoughts, she turned to the hobbits, "Hello Merry, and hello Pippin!" They both seemed excited that she had spoken, and indeed her voice had nearly lost the rasp that had been present the first few times she spoke, "My name is Aurelina, and I don't believe that I have heard of your kind. Do tell me, what are hobbits?"

Pippin nearly tripped over himself as he rushed to stand in front of Merry, "I will tell you of hobbits Lady Aurelina!"

Merry huffed indignantly and moved to stand next to his bouncing friend.

"First off, we live in the Shire, which Merry already told you. We live in hobbit-holes, similar to houses, but built into hills instead of building up. We are a merry folk, and our pubs are simply the greatest!"  
Merry sighed, and with a roll of his eyes, interrupted Pippin, "Yes Pippin, all true, but Lady Aurelina is probably not very interested in your speech about The Green Dragon's ale."

Pippin looked slightly crestfallen. Before either of them could continue however, Aurelina let the smallest of smiles play on her lips, and she said, "No, no! Please, tell me anything you wish of the Shire! It sounds delightful! Do continue…" In fact, she was enjoying their speech and comical interactions quite a lot. She already liked these two hobbits, and their conversation definitely took her out of her quiet, brooding mood, at least for a while. So, she sat quietly, watching the two recount story after story about the Shire, smiling when their playful bantering broke out. In mirth, she spent the better part of the morning happy for their company.

 

Lady Amara looked on happily as Aurelina listened to the hobbits warmly. Merry and Pippin had come in early that morning, asking to meet Aurelina. They had been accompanied by Legolas, the Woodland Elf that traveled with the company currently residing in Lothlorien, and he remained beside Amara, watching the exchange, and asking about the afflicted woman.

"She appears to be much better than last we've seen her." He stated quietly, looking on from the entrance to the Healing Halls.

Lady Amara nodded, "Yes, the majority of her outward injuries have faded, but yet she suffers from the images within her mind." Her face formed an expression of pity.

Legolas mirrored her expression, saying, "Has she spoken to you about what haunts her?" He turned to look at the Head Healer.

Giving a slow shake of her head, Amara answered, "No, she has not. Though she has recalled at least the Westron speech, I fear that she will not use it to speak what she needs to. She dreads recalling her past, at least that much is apparent to my sisters and I. Ever since milady Galadriel spoke with her a second time, Aurelina has spoken naught of her mind, but only answers to the most irrelevant of questions posed. My sisters, as well as myself are at a loss. We do not know who she is, nor how we may help her."

Turning back to look at the two hobbits, who were now acting out some ridiculous scene, Legolas answered, "I fear I cannot help you milady, for you already know more than I. I am of the belief that this matter can only be resolved by Lady Galadriel and this Aurelina herself."  
Lady Amara only sighed in response.

"I will now take my leave," Legolas began, "it appears as though the hobbits will behave themselves." Then, he turned and strode off, making towards the Fellowship's camp, so that he could discuss the tidings with Aragorn. He glanced once back at the Houses of Healing, to see Lady Amara still watching, the hobbits as animated as ever, and one bedridden elleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 8 for ya, hopefully the next one is coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I know it's been awhile, but I'm back, and there's certainly more to come!!! Here's chapter number nine ;)

Galadriel had given the elleth some time that she hoped Aurelina would use to ponder her words of earlier. She had looked on as the Hobbits brought Aurelina a welcome reprieve from the enormity of her predicament, and she knew that the friendship that the Hobbits had offered so freely would help Aurelina. However, Galadriel knew that she would need to discuss things of larger importance with the elleth in the near future.

She currently stood, overlooking Lothlorien from the height of Caras Galadhon. She let her mind begin to ponder what words she would exchange with Aurelina.

For a start, she knew that Aurelina wished for answers, some of which Galadriel knew she could not give her. She also knew much regarding Aurelina's race, the Relian Elves. She decided that she would inform Aurelina all that she knew about her kindred.

Galadriel also had a small suspicion that Aurelina remembered more than Arethor had let on, and she intended to determine the validity of that suspicion.

Realizing just how difficult this conversation would be for the frail elleth, she sighed quietly, and then turned on her heel, heading with purpose to the Houses of Healing.

As Galadriel drew closer to the Houses, she heard the unmistakable lilt of hobbits' laughter, drifting out of the room. She let a small smile play on her lips as she realized how much the hobbits truly liked Aurelina.

Continuing forward, she saw the ones named Merry and Pippin sitting on the edge of the ailing elleth's bed. With a slow step, Galadriel approached the bed, smiling at the healers as they acknowledged her presence.

Aurelina had a small smile painted on her features, but it faded away when she noticed Galadriel's approach. It did not however, turn into a frown. Her expression became one of curiosity, and only slight apprehension.

The hobbits must have noticed as well, for they turned and when they noticed the Lady, they scrambled off of the bed, bowing low as they stood in front of her.

Galadriel smiled and spoke to Pippin and Merry, "Hello young hobbits, I am glad to see you enjoying Lady Aurelina's presence, but unfortunately, I must ask for some of her time now. But by all means, please do return, for you two are not the only ones who appreciate the visits."

Merry glanced back at Aurelina with a smile saying, "We'll be right back Milady, and then Pippin here will create you a nickname just like he promised!"

Pippin nodded with a silly grin, confirming Merry's promise, and then turned to follow his friend out of the Houses.  
Aurelina watched the hobbits leave the Houses, and wondered how soon they could come back. 

She truly did enjoy their company, and she would even be willing to call them friends. Finally, the tail of Pippin's coat whisked out of sight, leaving Aurelina to the Lady before her.

Aurelina turned to meet the penetrating eyes of Galadriel, who looked down at her with a mixture of pity, sadness, and conviction floating on her glowing features.

Both held the stare for some time, Aurelina trying to prepare for whatever Galadriel may speak of, and Galadriel steeling herself for her next words.

With an inaudible sigh, Galadriel's eyes dropped for just a mere moment, then she spoke, beginning with a mere, "Hello again Aurelina."

Aurelina blinked. She had not expected this form of greeting. "Greetings Milady." She answered, nonetheless.

"I am aware that you have thought of our meeting with apprehension mellon, but I do not wish for you to be afraid, for it is only my intent here to tell you of yourself, rather, of your race." She paused, searching the elleth's face, "I feel as if you should know."

Aurelina simply gave a nod in response, as if consenting for the Lady to continue.

"You, Aurelina, are an elf, as you know. However, you are of a different kind then I. You come from the Relian race. I come from the Silvan race. To us, the Silvan Elves, and the many other kinds of elves in this world, the Relian Elves were our beacon, our leaders, and our hope. They lead us through the many millennia that precede you, but, unfortunately, they did not possess the numbers that the other Elven races possessed. So, after the war against the Dark Lord Sauron, their numbers were ever more scarce. Clan after clan of your people left Arda's shores for the safe haven across the Western Seas, leaving less and less of our Leaders to guide us. After centuries of this, there were only a sparse few of the Relian Elves left in Middle Earth, your parents among them."

At this, Aurelina sat up straighter, leaning into Galadriel's coming words, with no small amount of fearful anticipation evident in her widened eyes.

"When only a few families of Relian Elves remained here, your parents decided against the votes of the other families to remain here, on Arda's shores while your last kindred sailed into the west. Your mother, who was known to me, bore you in her womb at that very time. You were a primary reason that they stayed."

Shock worked itself across Aurelina's face as Galadriel continued…

"Aurelina, your parents hid themselves deep within Fangorn Forest in order to raise you in the world they had come to love. They hid for years, as you grew, I remember…" She answered Aurelina's obvious confusion with a nostalgic smile, "Yes, I remember you as a very young elleth; I met you once, very long ago, but even under ordinary circumstance, rare is the chance that you would recall our meeting. All seemed well then, but now as I reflect upon that time, I think that your parents had felt the stirrings of evil centuries before I had. Such was the way with the Relian kind; though my gifts are great, my kind was not meant to possess the power that your kindred do."

Galadriel's voice had grown soft, almost as if she was regretful, yet Aurelina remained silently attentive.

"Shortly after I met you Aurelina, your parents buried themselves deeper into hiding, essentially ending contact with the rest of the elves in Middle Earth. All we could do then was observe, and try to be sure that your family remained safe in Fangorn. Unfortunately, we could not predict, or prevent Arethor, a newer, threatening criminal of the time, from locating your parents' hidden home. He, along with a small army of orcs, combed through Fangorn, inevitably finding your family. He killed your father and your mother, I know not how, but he proceeded to capture you and lock you somewhere for centuries that made it all but impossible for me to locate you. All I knew was that you were alive."

"Arethor…" Aurelina whispered brokenly, as if hardly daring to name that fear that had possessed her for what had now been deemed as centuries. If she would have said anything after that, she wouldn't have been able, for it felt as if her throat had seized up tightly enough to strangle her.

Galadriel moved her hand in a motion that seemed like she wished to comfort Aurelina, but at the last moment had decided against it. Instead, she sighed and continued, barely meeting the elleth's eyes…

"This, my child, is where I must express my greatest regret and shame to you," Aurelina looked up, "Though you were the last of our leaders in Arda, the last of the Relian Elves, I, and the other elves who yet remain here, ceased our search for you. We made our predictions, and then focused on the rest of the world, leaving you to the faint thoughts in the backs of our heads thinking there was nothing to be done at the time. For this, I will forever be ashamed."

Aurelina still had no words, and simply stared disbelieving.

"You Aurelina are the last remaining Relian Elf here on these shores. One of the very few chances we elves have left in uniting against Sauron. And now, by what I believe to be a foolish mistake on the part of Arethor, you are here. I believe he has tried desperately to seem a worthy ally of our growing enemy, Sauron, but by attempting to win against me, he has actually made a terrible mistake in the eyes of his new lord. Arethor kept you as a bargaining piece, but played his hand at the wrong time, and by asking solely for erasure of his title as criminal in return, he made a foolish bargain. For while you live, a leader of the Elven people yet remains. It is now my fear that Sauron, after realizing the folly of Arethor, will send Arethor to finish what he should have 700 years ago in Fangorn Forest."

Aurelina held the Lady's gaze with a dread of what she expected to come next.

"I think he is coming for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! It's not the longest chapter, but the story has begun! See you next chapter!;)


End file.
